codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn EX (R2Remake)
Turn EX is an appendix or "extra" chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs after the Epilogue. The story depicts Suzaku combatting and recruiting a Russian KMF pilot and her mechanic sister. Plot In 2045 a.t.b., Russia is one of only three countries to still remain independent from the Britannian Empire. In Moscow, the Russian government is visited by a very important figurehead. The visitor wishes to see Russia's organized Knightmare fights (which are illegal in Britannia). After being explained the logistics of the fights, Suzaku, accompanied by Cecile Croomy, is disapproving of the fights, but admits he is there for another reason. He expresses his interest in the "Winter Goddess", the reigning four-year champion. Suzaku asks the escort if they are concerned about him wanting to recruit her for Nunnally's Royal Knights, but the escort assures him that the Winter Goddess's presence has made the tournaments predictable and less profitable. After being given free reign of the facility, Suzaku examines the Winter Goddess's KMF, The Raccoon, and then encounters a woman named Rusalka Odintsov who introduces herself as the Winter Goddess. She explains that, while her Knightmare isn't much to look at, she built it herself from other KMF parts. After introducing himself and Cecile, Suzaku asks Rusalka what she thinks of her job. She replies that it has its ups and downs, though the maintenance of a Knightmare is expensive. Furthermore, she explains that her estranged sister is her only living relative and she currently lives in the container of her truck. Suzaku then expresses his desire to recruit her as Nunnally's twelfth Royal Knight. Rusalka is hesitant about the offer, but then Suzaku reveals that he knows she is not a KMF pilot. Suddenly, a girl enters the room who identifies herself as Rusalka's sister and explains that, while Rusalka built the KMF, she pilots it. She introduces herself as Melana Odintsov, the real Winter Goddess. She explains that, due to Russian law, it is technically illegal for her to pilot a KMF, so her sister covers for her. Having heard Suzaku's offer, she declines, saying that she will only decide if she can face Suzaku in a duel, but since registrations are closed it's too late anyway. Melana then talks with Rusalka who is incredulous that she turned down Suzaku's offer, but Melana replies that she doesn't like following orders. Suzaku then talks with Aileen who has managed to dig up information on Melana and Rusalka's history. Sophia, meanwhile, finds she is unable to build a psychological profile on them as she does not understand why they chose the life of a KMF fighter. However, it is apparent that Melana began piloting Knightmares at the young age of twelve and she depended on her sister for housing and education. In an attempt to infiltrate the tournament, Suzaku meets with William Ashley, an ex-pilot for the Britannian Special Forces who is now taking part in the tournament. Honored by Suzaku's visit, William explains the particulars of his Knightmare, the Little Zorro, after which Suzaku asks if he may take his place, offering him 15 million Euros. A little surprised by Suzaku's offer, William nevertheless agrees, admitting that he's a bit old to still be piloting Knightmares. Suzaku then asks Cecile to reprogram William's KMF to be able to adapt to his reaction times. Cecile says she can do it, but the joints of the Knightmare will likely break if he uses his "Live" Geass. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Rakshata look over the specs of Rusalka's KMF and are thoroughly impressed by its design. They express their interest in having her work at the Ashford Institute to nurture her gift. Suzaku asks them if they have any practical information for battling the KMF, to which they reply that it has a limited visual scope and it may have a hidden weapon in the chest compartment. Sophia then informs Suzaku that, since Melana always wins her battles, she has become arrogant. If Suzaku were to corner her, her reaction could be unpredictably volatile. With all the information presented, Suzaku knows how he will handle Melana. He makes the final preparations with William, informing him which weapons and ammunition he will need. Some time later, the final match between Suzaku and Melana commences. As she watches the match on screen, Rusalka notices the performance of the Little Zorro during the previous matches. Noticing a drastic improvement in its performance, she deduces it must be Suzaku piloting the KMF. As the battle begins, Suzaku deploys a series of smoke bombs, much to Melana's confusion. Hidden in the smoke, Suzaku releases a spray of bullets that destroys the Racoon's right arm. Suzaku then charges at Melana and destroys her other arm, but sacrifices one of his own arms in the process. Melana then realizes it is Suzaku piloting the Little Zorro and unleashes a plethora of rifles from her KMF's chest cavity. Melana furiously unloads her ammunition on Suzaku, but he manages to sneak up behind her and deliver a finishing blow to her KMF. Traumatized by Suzaku's impossible strength, Melana nevertheless reluctantly accepts his offer along with Rusalka. Three weeks later, Melana calls Rusalka who is now working at Ashford Laboratories. The two catch up and Melana voices her frustration that she won't be able to pilot a Knightmare again until she turns eighteen. Furthermore, Suzaku has forced her to attend school and military training so she can be a bodyguard for his children. However, Rusalka informs Melana the real reason Suzaku wanted her near his children was so she could be friends with them. Melana then ends her call as Lelouch and Euphemia meet up with her. As they walk to class, Melana admits to herself that she doesn't dislike her new life.